villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bayfield Babyface Killer
The Bayfield Babyface Killer is the main antagonist of the Happy Death Day film series. It is a disguise and identity taken on the murderers. Biography Happy Death Day Happy Death Day 2U Unlike the first timeline Gregory Butler is not having an affair with Tree, but with Lori instead his wife did not find out about the affair first, since Tree was not having an affair with Gregory but only Lori is. Tree heard him and his wife arguing about this after she did find out about the affair. But he and his wife then conspired together to expose the affair, he of course disguises himself as the Baby Face killer to kill Tree and all her friends who get in his way while his wife goes after Lori. He always appears when his victims are unaware of his presence, but in almost the end of the movie he revealed himself as Tree and her friends killer. As his wife shot Lori, he then attacks Tree again as his wife give him the gun to kill Tree, but he shot Stephanie instead as he tells her he wanted a divorce as his wife slowly died. As he is about to kill Tree for good, Carter then distracts him so that Tree can escape and he chases her to the exam room of an MRI Machine. As he was about to kill her, Tree then grabs him and threw him against the machine and stabbed him to death with a Screwdriver. Identities *Lori Spengler - Lori is the original Babyface Killer and was the person after Tree. She initially tried to kill Tree with poison but resorted to using the costume and a hands on method once that failed. *John Tombs - John was set up by Lori (and later Gregory) to be the Babyface Killer in some of the erased loops. He donned the disguise and went after Tree because she fit his preferred target. *Ryan Phan - An alternate version of Ryan takes over the Babyface Killer after Lori in order to hunt his original self down. *Dr. Gregory Butler - Gregory is the Babyface Killer in the second timeline. He used the disguise to hunt down Lori. *Stephanie Butler - Stephanie is the accomplice of Gregory. She never wears the costume but conspired with Gregory to pull it off. Trivia *Stephanie is the only one involved in any of the conspiracies to never wear the Babyface mask and costume. She is also the only one who never kills anyone in any of the loops, merely conspiring with Gregory to do so. However, ironically she comes closest to actually succeeding in the murder when she shoots Lori. *John Tombs is the only one of them to have actually committed murder. The rest have their murders undone. *Originally Lori and Gregory were going to be the killers of the first film. They eventually decided to just use Lori. *In the original ending, Stephanie killed Tree. Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Male Category:Female Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version